


December 24th: Gift Wrapping

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2016, Smut, too much family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Unwrapping new presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



After seeing Jack and Jessica out the door, Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.  “Merry Christmas.”

A chuckle came down the line before, “Merry Christmas.  How are things going there?”

“Jack just left.”

“Left?”

“With Jessica.  They’ll be back tomorrow, weather permitting.  Want to come over?  It seems Santa left some presents here for you.”

“Oh did he now?”  Hotch could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes he did.”  Aaron blushed a little, thinking of what was waiting for Reid.  “You could come unwrap them or I can do it without you.”

“I’ll be there in an hour!”

Hotch’s breath caught, “Make it forty-five minutes.”  Hanging up, he went to his room to prepare.

In his bedroom, Hotch stripped off his jeans and sweater, shedding his boxers at the same time and stood for a moment naked in front of his mirror.  He reminded himself that Spencer would love what he was about to do and they had the house to themselves till late the next day at the earliest.  Opening the box on his dresser, Hotch carefully took out a small bit of leather with snaps and ties.  Fingering it softly for a minute, he took a deep breath before securing the strips around his flaccid member.  He’d experimented a bit with it, learning how it felt to wear it, especially under clothes.  Once it was secured in place, he reached into the box again, pulling out a special bottle of lube that smelled of candy canes and a plug.  Lubing up his fingers, Hotch settled on the edge of the bed where he could see himself and prepped his opening just enough to take the edge off when he slid the plug into place.  After a minute of breathing to get his body to calm slightly, Hotch stepped into the bathroom and washed his hands.  He decided to skip boxers and pulled his fitted jeans on, not bothering with socks.  A soft sweater with a large bow design on the front finished the casual but festive look.

The doorbell rang and Hotch glanced at the clock.  Much too soon for it to be Spencer.  He walked carefully to the front door and found JJ and Henry standing on his step.  Swallowing down the edge of panic, he let them in, “Merry Christmas, what brings you by?”

JJ placed presents by the tree, “We had presents for you and Jack.”  She looked around. “Is Jack here?”

“No.”

JJ frowned, concerned that Hotch was home alone.

“He’s with Jess right now.  I was just finishing getting ready.”

“Oh, you’re headed out to meet them?”

Hotch took the opening, not caring it was a lie, “In just a few.”  He nodded. 

“Well, then we’ll go and see you next week.”  She stepped up and gave him a hug.

He quickly returned the gesture, trying to ignore the reaction he felt when bending forward made his jeans press into the plug, sending a wave of arousal through his body. 

She heard him make a soft sound, “You’re sure you’re okay?”

He nodded again, “I’m good JJ.  Thanks for caring about us.”  He opened the door and watched them leave.  Once they were gone, he pulled out his phone and shot off a text, “ _Will you be here soon?”_

_“I’m getting there.  Be patient.”_

Hotch could almost hear the exasperation and laughter through his lover’s text.  He put his phone aside and dug through the kitchen, setting out cookies and the makings for hot chocolate.  Someone both rang his doorbell and knocked.  Hotch could hear two voices talking from outside.  He pulled open the door and found Emily and Derek on his steps.

“Merry Christmas!”  They both grinned at him.

“This house is turning into grand central terminal.”  He frowned but held the door open.

“We were headed to Chicago but thought we’d stop by.”

“Both headed to Chicago?”  He questioned, brows raising to his hairline.  He’d had suspicions about the pair for some time, it seemed he was about to get confirmation.

Morgan broke into a big grin. “Need to introduce her to Mama and my sisters.”

“Over Christmas?”  He glanced at Prentiss, who was blushing slightly.

“Well, it seemed high time to make introductions officially.”  Morgan helped himself to a cookie and sat at the counter. 

Hotch ran a hand over his face, “Officially?”  He knew there were only a handful of reasons one would feel the need to introduce someone to their family ‘officially’.

“We already did the gift exchange at home thing morning.  It was just a stocking exchange since Mama will be doing gifts at her place too.”  Morgan pulled Emily so she stood hip to hip with him.  “We both found pretty amazing gifts to fit into each other’s stockings.

Hotch decided he needed to sit.  He had a feeling about where this conversation was headed.  He sat at the table and instantly regretted it as the plug he was wearing slammed into his prostate, causing him to have to swallow a hiss and force his eyes shut as they wanted to roll back in pleasure.  “Go on.”

Morgan held up Emily’s hand, “I proposed and she said yes.”

Looking from one glowing agent to the other, he did his best to smile, “Congratulations.”

Emily, who had been quiet, spoke up, “Then I showed Derek what I got him.”

He noticed she called him Derek, not Morgan.  She’d been doing that for a while, he couldn’t remember for how long though.  “And?”

“I’m pregnant!”  She burst out. 

Morgan was practically preening, “How’s that for the best Christmas present ever?  And here I thought I would have the best gift of the day.”

Hotch stood, “I’m very happy for you both.  If you need anything, please just let me know, okay?”

The pair nodded, grinning. 

He saw them to the door and shut it, checking his watch.  It would still be twenty minutes before Spencer turned up.  He looked around for something to do, he knew sitting was out of the question.

Ten minutes later a heavy knock on his door had Hotch grumbling to himself.  He pulled the door open to see his friend Dave standing on his stoop.  “Dave.”

“What?  No Merry Christmas?”

“No.”

Dave let himself in.  “Why not?  No Jack?”

“Jack is with Jess out of town.  They left earlier and will be back tomorrow if the weather holds out.”

“So you’re all alone on Christmas?”

“That wasn’t the plan.”

“It wasn’t?”  Rossi turned to face his friend and then smirked, “You had…other plans?”

“I have other plans.  Those plans will be here shortly.”  Hotch hoped the hint would get his friend to leave.  He should have known better.

“Do I know these plans?”  He watched the blush creep up the younger man’s neck, “Ah.  I see I do know these plans.”  Dave settled into one of the armchairs.  “I don’t suppose these plans work with us?”

“Dave, please leave.”  He knew he was confirming the statement, but didn’t really care.

“Come sit Aaron.  We can talk till he arrives.”

“He?”  Hotch made no move to sit.

“You are aware I’ve been a profiler longer than you’ve been an adult.  Longer than your _plans_ have been alive?”

Aaron sighed.  When he looked up at his friend, he could see the older man waiting for him to say he was wrong.  “Spencer will be here any minute.”

Rossi grinned in triumph, “I’ll keep you company till he gets here then.  I’ve got nowhere special to be.”  He gestured to the chair.

Hotch resigned himself to his fate and moved to the chair.  Sitting down, he shuddered at the stimulation.  Shifting to try and relieve the pressure only made the situation worse.

“Problem Aaron?”  Dave was doing his best to hide a grin.

He swallowed, throat suddenly dry, “No.  I’m, ah, okay.”  He tried to cross one foot over the other knee, but the movement pulled his already fitted jeans even tighter.

Suddenly the front door opened and Spencer stepped in.  He gave a curious look to Rossi before approaching Hotch, “Hello.”

Hotch waved a hand at his long-time friend, “He knows.”

Spencer blushed a bit but leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lover.  “Hello,” he tried again in a different voice.

“Well, I should be going.”  Rossi stood and strolled first to the kitchen to snag some cookies.

While the other man was out of the room, Reid ran his hands down Hotch’s front.  “Look at you.  You’re practically vibrating.”  He ran a hand down further and cupped the front of Aaron’s jeans.  Spencer inhaled sharply when his fingers found the damp patch well hidden by the dark fabric.

Aaron pulled him in for another kiss, desperate.  He chuckled when he heard the front door slam shut.  “I got you gifts.”

Spencer sat on the floor and stretched toward the tree.  “Where should I start?”

Hotch tugged two boxes over.  “Open these first.”

Spencer remained sitting on the floor, carefully opening the first present.  The box was unmarked so he popped the lid off.  Inside he found a brightly colored vibrator.  He blushed and felt his breath speed up.  “Aaron?”

“Open the other one.”

He stared up at his partner, eyes wide.  After a beat, he pulled up the other box, inside he found a sleeve.  Suddenly the room was feeling very warm.  Spencer sat up enough to shed his own sweater and then his shoes for comfort.  He looked up to Aaron for approval and found the man staring at him, eyes hooded and breathing shallow.  He had lost his own sweater while Spencer had been distracted.  Spencer found the prospect of what they could do with such a gift arousing.  He dropped his hands and as he looked up at his lover watching him, he became painfully aware of the strain in his pants.

Aaron was rocking in his seat with every slow breath.  The tension of his denied arousal driving him to distraction as he tried to stay focused on Spencer opening his gifts.  “Your other presents are over here.”  He panted out.

Spencer took a moment to assess the other man.  He clearly was aroused and on edge.  Without another word, he crawled on his knees over to the chair and unzipped Aaron’s pants.  When he pulled back the material, he found Aaron’s cock, straining angrily against the leather, leaking.  At every movement on the chair, it twitched again.  Spencer was speechless.

 When nothing more happened, Aaron found desperation at being exposed but untouched made him willing to beg, “Please touch me.”

Leaning in, Spencer got a waft of candy cane scent.  He raised his brows, he’d have to ask Aaron about that later.  He blew across Hotch’s restrained arousal, causing the other man to let out a low keening sound.  Spencer tugged on Aaron’s jeans, coaxing his hips to the edge of the chair and then freeing him from his pants, pushing them completely off.  Spencer licked around the leather and ran the fingers of one hand back until he found the plug seated inside his lover.  Pressing it in and around, he grinned as Hotch bucked and writhed.  “One hell of a present to get.”

“I need you.”  Aaron gripped the arms of the chair.  “I want you in me.”

Spencer pulled back a moment and took in the room.  The chair Aaron was sitting in had been moved to its position by the tree from across the room.  There was a different rug on the floor beneath it, “You want to do this right here?  Sex under the Christmas tree?”

“God yes.”

Spencer grinned, palming himself with one hand and Hotch’s balls with the other.  “And precisely what else is in this fantasy of yours?”

“The vibrator.  Use it on yourself while you fuck me.”  He struggled to remain coherent.  “There’s lube in my jeans pocket.”

Spencer found the bottle and looked at the label, candy cane, well that explained the scent on Aaron.  “Your wish is my command.”  He opened the vibrator and slicked it up before slowly pressing it in.  The shape promised him this wouldn’t end with an embarrassing trip to the ER.  Once he’d adjusted to its size, Spencer pressed the switch and turned it on.  It sent a thrum of pleasure through his body.  Getting ahold of himself, he tugged the plug free of his lover and ran his fingers gently around the sensitive hole, “You are amazing.”

Aaron was about to reply when Spencer slammed into him.  When pressure was applied to his knees, Aaron pulled his legs up and hung them over the arms of the chair, exposing himself completely.

All too soon Spencer was chasing his orgasm, pounding into Aaron as hard as he could as his release exploded into him.  He came with a cry that morphed into a deep, animal moan.  It was glorious.  He fell forward, still rutting into his partner as his came down from that blissful high.

When he finally pulled back, he found that the vibrator was making him sensitive, so he turned it off and freed it from his body, finding the towels tucked beside the chair to clean up and sit toys on. 

Aaron was still splayed out in the chair, ass hanging in midair, Spencer’s come dribbling.  He whimpered when Spencer pressed the plug back into him.

“Beautiful.”

Aaron gasped, “I need to come.  Please I need to come.”

Spencer glanced around and spotted the sleeve.  He opened the package and leaned over, gingerly touching the snaps and ties holding Aaron’s cock captive.  “Don’t come until I say so.”

“I’ll try.”

“Try?”  Spencer hesitated, “How long have you been wearing this?”

“Umm, right after I called you earlier.”

It was Spencer’s turn to look surprised.  He loosened the straps and removed the leather, allowing Aaron’s arousal to spring instantly to full mast.  He drizzled cool lube over the skin and then into the sleeve, easing it into place. 

Aaron hissed as the silicon slipped onto his aching member and then bucked violently when a warm mouth wrapped around the exposed head.  Moments later he was clinging to Spencer’s hair and begging while tears ran down his face.

Spencer sucked his cheeks in and it was all over, Aaron came hard, arching his back and shouting.  As he swallowed him down, Spencer sat back on his heels and looked up.  Aaron had passed out from the sheer force and stimulation.  Spencer fetched some damp washcloths and eased the plug out of his lover, cleaning him up and lowering his feet to the ground.  He collected all of the presents and took them to the bathroom to be washed up.

Several minutes later, a body pressed into his at the sink.  “I’ve never felt that way before, I love you so much.” 

A kiss to Spencer’s neck and hands grasping his hips had Spencer turning around.  He started to pull Aaron closer, “You have no pants on.”

Aaron smirked, “I don’t plan on needing any pants until tomorrow.”  He kissed at Spencer’s lips.  “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Spencer comes over to Aaron's to spend the night, what he doesn't expect is that his partner has wrapped himself all up and is just waiting to be taken apart.


End file.
